1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to insulating block forms having hollowed interiors which are used in creating a wall structure for receiving a poured concrete. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for extrusion forming such a block form structure, such method being capable of producing a minimized number of blocks in erecting a typical wall structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional building construction has in the past involved the use of cinder blocks formed out of cement which are transported to a job site and are arranged in a standard stacking fashion with the use of building mortar to construct a wall structure. While providing an effective means for constructing a wall, such cinder block assemblies are noted to be fairly highly temperature conductive in that they easily transfer both heat and cold through the wall to the surrounding internal environs. This fact has recently become more appreciated in view of the higher efficiency heating and cooling systems which are now in use.
Over the past several years conventional cinder blocks have been replaced to an extent by highly insulated building blocks constructed out of a plastic or expanded polystyrene. The purpose of such materials is to provide greatly increased thermal insulation or R values to the construction in an attempt to limit the loss of heat and cool air conductivity through the walls of the structure, particularly the foundation. The building blocks have a desired length, width and height and are typically hollowed internally in some desired fashion so that, upon stacking the blocks together, the hollowed internal portions form continuously extending horizontal and vertical channels for receiving a poured concrete. In this fashion, a wall structure can be effectively constructed from the form patterns and the concrete reinforcing added as a final construction step. Examples of such form block structures are illustrated in the art in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,123,222 and 5,014,480, issued to Guarriello et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,035, issued to Hanson et al., and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,894,969 and 4,884,382, both issued to Horobin. A further example of an interlocking and insulated form pattern assembly for creating a wall structure for receiving such a poured concrete is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,243, issued to Martin, which teaches such a form pattern assembly which are stackable with the vertically and longitudinally filling passageways and which further includes separate moisture drainage channels extending in interconnected fashion both horizontally and vertically within the form structures so as to provide internal drainage of the form assembly.